


Touches

by dragonq666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: All different.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Touches

Touches.

  
Soft, gentle, soothing. Or rough, insistent, inflaming the fire inside.

  
She knows what she's doing. Long, firm fingers skilfully slide over her body, lightly scratching with their nails, teasing a little at first and then touching where Laurel wants it most. Sharp thrusts and hot kisses-bites on the neck. The movement of her hands just blurs her mind.

  
Or the gentle stroking of bare skin afterward, when her whole being responds to it, and Laurel clings to the strong body, squinting and purring like a big, happy cat. The hot breath on her collarbone sends shivers down her spine as she's tired and almost asleep next to her, holding the woman tightly in her arms.

  
Kisses in the morning or at night, quick before leaving for work or slow, lingering at a long-awaited meeting. But not necessarily on the lips. Gentle on the forehead, neat on the cheek when she just touches and doesn't move away for a few seconds. Leave a kiss on the wrist, on the shoulder, behind the ear, and never stop, get closer, as close as possible with each of them.

  
Not all of the district attorney's days are going well, calmly, or even as planned. Another nerve-racking case, long conversations on the phone, when she lost patience, breaking into a scream, burning with the desire to throw an innocent gadget across the room against the wall. And then coming home to their apartment, like the first breath of air after a minute under water.

  
Throw her coat somewhere on the floor, and then her bag, and go into the room to meet her immediately and snuggle up, hugging her, feeling all the accumulated tension of the day disappear, as the weight of all the responsibility that she carries ceases to weigh on her shoulders. And now Laurel is no longer the punishing sword of justice, but just her, a little tired, but very happy. Now. Here.

  
Or when Laurel wakes up screaming from another nightmare, not knowing where she is and that it's all over, that she's safe because she's not alone. The woman is immediately there, holding her in her arms, calming her and keeping her here in the real world, where there is no place for all the bad things that she dreamed. Promising to protect her.

  
A lot of touches, different: secret, just for the two of them, or open, so that everyone could see and know that they have nothing to catch here. That she already belongs. Random, unconscious, when the fingers themselves glimpse the soft skin, or confident, possessive, as if branding.

  
All these touches make it clear to Laurel that she is needed, desired, loved. That there is a person who will go and do everything possible for her and even more.  
And Laurel knows that she loves, too.

  
Loves her.

  
Dinah.


End file.
